


Indefectable (Isshushipping Oneshot)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt/Hurt, M/M, N is a hybrid, Reshiram isn’t present, Touya stutters, apparently this has plot, at first, but not really, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: In Castelia City, there are many things. Tournaments, Cafes...  And Car Accidents.





	Indefectable (Isshushipping Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you couldn’t tell this has a car accident happen?
> 
> If you’re not okay with that, I highly suggest that you don’t read. Some people can be sensitive to this, so I’m telling you now. 
> 
> If not, go ahead! I’m actually really proud of it.

N had been quite calm, not used to large crowds, but at the very least tolerable of them. He kept his hands pocketed and head low to stay inconspicuous, despite the flowing crest of impossibly green hair he had adorned. Touya was never going to be adjusted to crowds, staying close to N as an emotional anchor. They both had their issues, but together they pushed through, like they had all those years ago.

It had almost been a decade since the pair met, those trying times bringing the two together as close friends. N had learned how Pokémon grow healthy with trainers, with the help of Touya, of course. Since they had become friends, N had helped Touya understand Pokémon better. He still wasn’t able to talk to any, but then again, N was a special condition.

When under his “Father’s” control, N was likely to have been at least a little experimented on. The doctors he makes N see all say the same thing over and over again. They mention how he isn’t human. He isn’t a real person. For N is something else, which Touya sees as amazing; while others believe to be an atrocity. The methods of becoming that way must have been awful, but in the end, Touya admired his green-haired boyfriend for all that he was.

Even if his DNA was spliced with a deceased Zoroark.

Touya was pulled out of his long train of thought, a giddy instinct telling him to freeze in place. Someone had bumped against his side by accident. They spoke a soft apology before scampering off into the crowd. Touya hated getting touched by strangers. It triggered something inside of him, leading his heart to skip a few beats. Without a moment’s pause, N pulled the shorter in close and kept walking. Thank Arceus for N, there to help.

They were both in Castelia City for a battle event which Touya was invited to. Naturally, the trainer had attempted to decline, too nervous to go up and be watched by all the world. This was shot down almost immediately by N, who prompted him into doing it. N wasn’t good at being in the spotlight either, but since they both had to work on such things, N had made a compromise by telling him he would go up on stage with him. With that notion, Touya had accepted the invite, though he was physically regretting it at this point.

“It’ll be fine.” N spoke softly to the small trained by his side, just about shoulder height. Head swirling, Touya turned to gaze up into the hybrid’s misty blue eyes. He smile was relatively forced, but it was still soothing in many ways.

“I-I know…” Touya nodded feverishly as his clay brown eyes darted from side to side.

“I just don’t… There… Are so many people…” Touya shook timidly, hand gripping N’s tightly. The taller of the two swiveled through the masses of the crowds, keeping Touya guarded from most prying eyes. With quick movements, they eventually ended up in a park, where there were massively less people. With great effort, N found the most quiet spot and made Touya sit down.

“Hey, Hey…” spoke N while shuffling up next to the champion’s side. He nuzzled into Touya’s side. The deep yet gruff noise he made was almost as if he was purring. Touya responded with a soft hum and sigh.

“No need to panic. It’s just some crowds, is all.” N was the master at consoling his partner, even when nobody else could manage to do so. Some would assume that a kiss would be his method of relaxation; in some cases it is. However N had a way with words which quelled the trainer, an immediate effect taking place without fail.

“I know…” Touya breathed out the words, his voice audibly numb as he spoke. Slithering his arms tenderly around the smaller’s waist, N squeezed him, almost forcing Touya to take a deep breath. N seemed pretty relaxed as he began to sway with Touya, humming a gentle tune to him. Recognizing it’s notes, they began to harmonize with each other.

“Are you gonna be okay?” N murmured as his head lowered, a lock of his flawless lime green hair falling over half his face, almost framing the sweet smile he held. Touya’s heart couldn’t help but completely melt into a warm puddle upon sight. The way N’s little fangs could barely be seen charmed the trainer.

“Mhm. I’m g-good now…” With a few stutters, he managed to get out the sentence, N lightly pecking Touya on the cheek. N rarely showed any form of affection in public unless he felt it was worth it. He personally enjoyed keeping interactions private, though N may often use dorky pet names, much to Touya’s flustered surprise. It often times occurs without warning. N then spoke up.

“You wanna get up and eat, now? You should get some food in you before hitting up the little tournament you’re supposed to attend.” He said informally, nodding off to the side. Touya couldn’t help but feel a warm blush rise to his cheeks. If he wasn’t sweating like an overheated water type already, he would be now. Even after many years, even the slightest thought of eating with N got to Touya.

“Yeah, Th-That sounds really nice. I… Where do you want…?” Touya tilted his head. He was rich, so they could afford anywhere. Battling trainers over the entire region had stacked up a freakishly large amount of cash.

N grinned enthusiastically as his legs swiveled underneath his body to hop up into a proud posture. The hybrid gently rugged Touya to his own feet, then gave him a sideways glance.

“Wherever you would like, Amai~” N cooed tenderly with a hint of mischief. Touya giggled at the warm remark, causing him to sigh at N. He loved how his other was so willing to try anything and everything. It charmed him.

Of course, it’s probably due to the fact that Ghetsis kept him locked up in the castle until he was seventeen years old. He wants to make use of his younger years before his time is up.

The pair ran gleefully off together down a deep, smooth alleyway. The place was narrow, N leading the way for his partner, all the while still holding hands as tightly as physically possible.

“Natural, you’re g-going too quick—“ Touya sputtered out while making small giggles, adoring the way N’s body moved so fluidly, as if he was dancing for him. Only for him.

“You’ll be fine, just keep your hand in mine.” N said warmly, his speech quick as always. N admired how Touya tried his best. He would always voice his concern if he felt like he wasn’t making the cut on a project or any kind of training. It was nice how he would communicate what he observes, as he is very perceptive to detail.

The two eventually found their way to a small cafe in the alleyway, grinning to each other while entering the coffee shop, side by side. They were greeted kindly by the worker.

“Greetings! How are you? What would you like to drink?” Their voice was tooth-rottingly sweet, making Touya chuckle nervously.

“You like Black Coffee, right?” Asked N, looking down to Touya.

“Y-Yeah, I like that. But with a small bit of cream. N-Not too much, o-of course…” Touya’s stuttering issue surfaced more and more the longer he kept on talking. N squeezed his hand to calm him before nodding.

“One Black Coffee, small dash of cream. And an Iced Tea, Decaf.” N smiled warmly. The cashier stared at the paper they were writing the order on and zoning out for a few moments before writing it down. They didn’t seem to catch what N had said at first due to his quick manner of talking. Touya gently placed the money which needed to be paid on the counter, letting them run it through and dish out his change.

“Okay…. I’ll have your orders soon. You two sweethearts can sit down if you so want.” They smiled, running off to brew up the strongest coffee the shop had to offer.

After the interaction, they ended up settling down beside the window, staring out at all the faceless and nameless people walking about doing their thing. People-watching seemed to be on N’s list of favorite things.

“How long have we known each other?” Asked N out of the deep dark blue. Touya let his hand rest on his hands, elbows against the table’s oaken surface.

“A… Long time. I th-think nine years.” Touya shrugged casually, trying to push it off as nothing.

“We’ve been together for what…. Three years now, huh?” N stared off into the streets, his gaze soft. Touya nodded.

“Mmhm.”

“Ah, how time flies…” Leaning back in his chair, the hybrid smiled nostalgically. The way his eyes watered made him seem almost sad in an optimistic way. Touya wanted to hug his other, but kept from doing so.

“I can’t believe it’s been that long since then. I wonder where Reshi is…” Turning his head around, the taller of the two got up to fetch their drinks. Once he had obtained the hot drink, N carefully brought it over to Touya. After placing it down on the table with a black cloth napkin, he spun on his heel and ran off to get the Iced Tea. Once N sat down, Touya smiled.

“You don’t r-react well to Caffiene, I guess…”

“No, not really. I just end up crashing really badly, and I don’t think it feels good. The high I get is a blast, but only lasts an hour. Then I have to deal with the consequences of it all.”

“Ah…”

A silence overcame the cafe, leaving them in silence, enjoying the moment for what it was worth. They lived in an amazing world, with amazing people. Fantastical creatures that roamed their planet. The tales and events which occur are amazing beyond belief. They admired it for what it was, both seeming to think of the same thing.

Life is short, and they both knew it. However with each second they spend together, it feels like one second well spent. And when it all comes down to it, they seemed to know that what came first wasn’t a job. It wasn’t trying to become stronger.

What comes first is those you love. If two people can spend their days together, and they love their other with all their heart, then that is the ideal. Not a life of stress and pain, but one of kindness and love. Without occasional strife, many would not have bonded as much, including the two who pondered such subjects.

In the end, they knew that their lives were great, despite past horrors. And that was good. Touya took sips of the freshly brewed coffee, and N sucked at his straw while eyeing the being across the table. They exchanged gentle looks, smiles crossing both N’s and Touya’s faces.

“Are you ready to go win a championship?” N gently hummed, grin wide. Touya nodded, taking a deep breath as he finished his coffee before gently standing up, and walking out of the cafe, his significant other close behind.

“So what Friends are you using this time?” Asked the hybrid with a calm voice. Touya looked at his Pokéballs, processing the question before coming up with a good answer.

“The team I-I used against you. That big one th-that we did together.” Touya replied matter-of-factly, holding himself in a puffed up and proud demeanor. He seemed happy with himself, causing N to smile brightly.

“That’s a good team you’ve befriended. And i don’t think anyone will see your friend Zekrom coming. They won’t know what hits them.” N always called Pokémon by the name of “friend.” It was an old habit of his, as he did not see a Pokémon of any type, shape, or form as lower than himself. He simply wanted to be friends with them. After all, if Pokémon were lower than Humans, he would be in the middle of the two classes.

“Touya, stop—“ N pulled on the trainer’s jacket, keeping him from innocently walking into the street, potentially putting him in danger. They reunited by the sidewalk, embracing each other as they waited for the light to turn bright crimson red.

“That was a nice drink…” N commented, closing him eyes as a breath heaved through his chest.

“Yeah…. I’d do it again, if you w-want? We can go out after…. The battles…” Touya trailed off, getting lost in thought.

“That sounds great, Hana.” Chirping out, another pet name crossed his lips. Touya felt his heart skip a beat from the gentle remark. Oh, how sweet it was. His attention was snapped from N to the street as the crossing signal beeped loudly, telling them to cross.

Touya ran up ahead, like normal, anxious to get across before the signal began to flash red. In the corner of his eye, a shiny black vehicle was speeding towards them.

That’s when his heart skipped a beat for a different reason.

A car was running the red light, completely ignoring that two people were on the crosswalk. Naturally, Touya froze in place, letting his fears pierce his soul, life flashing before him as if everything would end just then. The car was quick.

But N was quicker.

He wasn’t going to let his love get run over if he could help it. Without wasting a moment’s notice, the hybrid sprung into action, violently forcing Touya out of the way. There was a loud snap which broke the silence, a shrill scream bursting out into the relatively silent surroundings.

Echoing footsteps clouded the world. Touya ran with all his energy, bounding after the green-haired being he had come to love. There were other people who had ran over to help, calling the ambulance for immediate action. Touya broke down into a heap, pulling N close to his chest, bawling for all to hear. His own breathing was too erratic to see if N was alive, tears blocking any view even if he could steady himself.

“Kid, it’s okay, calm down..” an emergency responder placed a hand on Touya’s shoulder, gently prying him off of N, attempting to assess the damage. They were barely able to separate them, having continued trouble keeping it like that.

“No! No, get away f-from him!!” Touya cried, squirming from two people’s grasps, almost managing to worm out before another came over to hold him completely back.

“H-Harmoniaaaaa!!!” His voice called out, using the name that only he could use for the being which lay limp on the sidewalk. Great sobs ripped through Touya’s chest, breaking him down into a weak puddle of pulp. He couldn’t breathe.

“Kid, you need to calm down..” An unfamiliar voice whispered. They were like a virus to Touya at the moment, pushing them away with all his strength. Though he did end up landing on the ground. Touya couldn’t breathe.

The world stuttered.

“Hey…… You’re…… The Champion……” the world slurred together, everything blending together into one grey mass, nothing black nor white. Touya felt a deep sluggish feeling dragging along with him, turning around back and forth in a desperate attempt to find N in this fog.

The world stuttered.

“Wait……… He’s in……….. Panic……….” More voices spoke from the outside. Without making sense of them, the trainer squirmed, abdomen aching from his vicious wails.

The world stuttered.

It was more silent than a forest in autumn. The static of sirens seemed to be invading the calm demeanor. Touya still couldn’t breathe. Brilliantly bright flashing lights dazzled The Champion, bringing him almost to his senses.

The world stopped stuttering.

He was sat down, and given a warm blanket, someone next to him that he could recognize. Their aura was familiar. The people working inside the ambulance allowed Touya to hold N’s hand, simply to anchor him while they drove to the hospital with the haste of a Tauros stampede. Touya stares directly at N, finally beginning to control his ragged breathing. He felt exhausted to the core.

The emergency responders kept a close eye on N, trying their very best to maintain his functions until they could get help. One of them was trying to find where exactly was the most critically injured place on N’s body. Watching was an agonizing thing to do while you couldn’t help the one you truly love most, but Touya watched nonetheless, tears still flowing down his face like a river.

“He’s awake.” Spoke one of the workers, alerting the rest. N seemed to open his eyes the slightest bit, the bright blue having turned almost dull, and barely noticeable with tears welled upon his eyes. Touya leaned in closed, a hand over his mouth as he coughed up a little dust which collected in his throat from his prior hyperventilation.

“Kid, do you know his name? We need it for the record and database.” Spoke the person beside Touya, nudging him gently. The trained nodded gently, though he didn’t speak anything.

“Okay. Can you tell us his full name?”

“.....N-Natural Harmonia…….” Touya murmured. Over time, N had decided to ditch the last name “Gropius” and instead kept his middle name as his last. Ghetsis never used their middle names, only his first and last. It was a small form of coping.

“Good. Thanks, kid…. Touya, right?” They made sure that it was actually him before calling the trainer by such a prestigious name. He nodded in approval, eyes closing as they docked beside the Emergency Room. Once the brake was locked, they pulled open the two doors in the back, carting N off to a room as quickly as they could. Touya had to run in order to stay close beside his love.

“You’ll have to wait out here.” One of the doctors said in a caring voice. They were a girl, the only one in the group. Seeming to show the most empathy out of the bunch, Touya felt like he could trust her the most, not exactly relaxing, but managing to keep himself calm while the team did their work in a room he could not look into.

The doctor brought Touya to the waiting room, leading him slowly over to the comfiest seat. Offering to call someone he knew, Touya sighed exhaustedly. His eyes were bloodshot with a deep maroon red hue.

“No…. I-I’m fine…” the lie was blatant, as it always would and always will be, but the doctor simply nodded, their entire body moving with the smooth gesture. She understood.

“Okay. Feel free to knock on the door if you need anything. Alright? I’m sure I’ll be open to help.” She waved in a docile demeanor before spinning around and sauntering off, disappearing into the hallways.

Touya stares up at the ceiling, thinking over the situation. They had done nothing wrong. N and Touya had just been walking, following the law. They had simply been put under danger by a rogue driver, running into N. He had jumped forward to push Touya out of the way just in time, though not being swift enough to escape his own injuries.

They weren’t doing anything wrong. They were just walking. Talking.

Once the girl came back into the waiting room, she brought Touya off to N’s room. When the trainer broke from her, she left the pair alone, smiling as they once again reunited.

N smiled up brightly at Touya. His eyes may have been glazed over with a dull ache, but they still held a strong spirit unlike any other. Touya didn’t hug him to prevent further damage, though did stay close to the one he loved. N giggled at his gesture, relaxing after many hours of stress.

They stayed closeby, embracing each other for what little, yet how much it was worth.

Life is short, that was for sure. It was fleeting, and each second that passes is often times ignored. Their ideals were to stay together, and the truth would match as such. Their lives were still in the early years, and they knew that. Two two won’t waste a single moment on something not worth their time.

Truthfully said, all time is in the mind. One can only make the most of such a thing, and absorbing in the important moments which wash over the world they knew, like a beach’s waves rolling over the warm sands.


End file.
